


Glad

by MyBrainHurts



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, not really explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBrainHurts/pseuds/MyBrainHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On good days he’s just content with what they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote because I was in the mood.

He’s lying on his back, his legs wrapped around Seungri on top of him. It feels so good to hold him this close, to feel his weight on top of him, to have his full attention. They are both hot and sweaty and out of breath, their clothes long gone. He wants, no, needs everything of Seungri; wants to feel him deep inside. He moans into their kiss. Their kiss that lost all its finesse; they are both too needy, too desperate. They are breathing each others air, open mouths pressed together, tongues sweeping over teeth and lips.

His moan turns into a groan when Seungri pushes inside of him. He feels so full, complete. He loves Seungri so much, Sex with somebody you love is something hard to describe. It’s almost too much; he’s almost too happy, too high on feelings.

It’s a sharp contrast to their fights, when Seungri ignores him, when he’s left feeling empty, in despair, broken-hearted. He can deal with sadness; sometimes he enjoys crying, it’s liberating, soothing; it takes a weight off of his chest, makes breathing easier. But when he feels like he wants to claw off his own skin, thinks he’s going insane, can’t sit still, his hands shaking, he can’t focus, can’t breathe; with those feelings he can’t deal. Love shouldn’t be this painful, should it? He does have moments like that when they are good, when their distance, both emotional and physical, is not the cause, but they aren’t as frequent. He and Seungri are able to bear the other one’s burden. 

Sometimes it’s too intense for him, it can hurt too much. Sometimes he just wants to devour Seungri, take everything he has to give; carve his name into Seungri’s soft skin, hide him from the world, make him his own, only his. He knows it’s an obsession, but he can’t stop, can’t get enough of Seungri. But that’s on his bad days.

On good days he’s just content with what they have.

All those feelings, intense, awful, terrible as they may be, they are still better than feeling nothing, being numb, feeling dead. He has those moments as well; moments, weeks, months.

But right now, he doesn’t mind all the pain that he felt and will feel because of Seungri, the pain Seungri felt and will feel because of him; moments like this make up for all the hurt. 

Sex is not just about getting off; it’s about being close to one another, feeling another body, a familiar one, one he knows in and out.   
He knows how to make Seungri moan desperately, make him fidget, make him scream. No wonder he always comes back to him; although it hurts him, hurts them both when their relationship is just physical.

Seungri’s hands grip his legs roughly, pushing his knees higher, changing their angle. It sends white hot sparks through his body. 

He claws at Seungri’s back, tells him he wants it deeper, harder. 

Seungri obeys. 

It feels so good to just be taken. He leans his head back, his mouth wide open, gasping for air; Seungri’s hand on his neck, stroking softly, feeling his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallows. 

When he hits his climax, he says Seungri’s name over and over, clings to him, grips his hair and buries his face in Seungri’s neck.

Afterwards he feels warm and comfortable wrapped up in Seungri’s arms, today he needs this, he needs to be hold and protected and cared for. Seungri likes to care for people, he’s good at it. Nothing matters but this moment, the afterglow might be better than the sex, after all. He’s glad, he has Seungri. And that Seungri has him, that they have each other.


End file.
